


Trial

by XMadamRoseX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tag Free, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Mari helps Yuri try something new.





	Trial

**Author's Note:**

> No tags! Just read it!  
> Bingo Square: Third Row, Forth from the Left  
> Pairing: Mari/Yuri P

Mari grinned at Yuri as he stared at the offending object in front of him. He eyed it as if it might jump out and bite him at any moment. “You know this isn’t really my thing, right.”

He was so innocent. She really couldn’t be held accountable for her actions. “Oh, just touch it. How do you know you don’t like it if you never touch it?” She leaned back on the soft floor of the inn dinning room, it was well past 2am and the entire house was quiet. She made sure to make sure they wouldn’t be caught.

Yuri looked at her as he scrunched his nose up. “I’m pretty sure I know I don’t like it. It looks like it’s gonna attack me.”

Mari laughed quietly. “It’s not going to attack you. Come on. Touch it.” She wiggled it closer to the small blond as he flinched back with a slight squeak.

“You know Victor will kill you if he catches us up. Maybe I should go to bed. What would your brother think?” He scrambled to his feet, only to have Mari grab his hand and thrust it on the soft surface. “Ah! Oh! It’s soft?”

He moved his fingers along the surface slowly as he eyes the slick skin. “It feels like it’s trying to suck me in.” He blushed slightly as he leaned forward to look closer. “Is it suppose to be that color?”

Mari bit her lip as she held in a giggle. “Yes. It’s always that color.” She lowered her face close to the young teen. “You can put it in your mouth too.”

Yuri jerked away. “Hell no! I’m not putting that in my mouth! I don’t know where it’s been! Is it even clean?!” He still hadn’t removed his finger from so smooth purple surface.

Mari grumbled. “Wow Yuri, way to make a girl feel loved. You think I don’t know how to clean it. I’ve been doing this a while you know.” She pulled it away and pouted. “I thought you wanted to try new things. Something about if Victor can do it, so can you.”

She smiled more as Yuri’s face turned red and he threw his hand back on it. “Fine… how do I do this?” He was running his finger up and down the surface again, a single sucker pulling at his skin. “I feel like I should draw the line at tentacles. I feel like this is not natural at all.”

Mari sighs and rolls her eyes, really, he was so young. “Oh, come on. It’s super common in Japan. Like nearly an everyday thing. I tried it for the first time when I was way younger than you.”

Yuri’s eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. “You’re kidding! Your parents let you? Has Yuuri?” He was running his hand now up the suckers and smiling softly.

He pulled the bottle of clear liquid from the side table and drizzled some over the long appendage. “Of course. I think he tried it the first time when he was like 2 or 3. Wasn’t ever really a huge fan though.” She lifted it up and dangled it in front of his small pink mouth. “Here I’ll help. You have to go quick. Sometimes they try and fight back.” Yuri held in another squeak as she lifted the wiggling tentacle to his mouth and pushed it in. She had to hold back another laugh as his mouth twisted and worked the long strip of flesh until he swallowed.

“Oh my god! That was awful!” Yuri coughed and shook his head. “Yea so not my thing.” He cleared his throat and smiled softly. “Thanks for letting me try though and making sure the others didn’t know I hadn’t done it before.”

Mari popped one of the Sashimi in her mouth and chewed quickly before swallowing. “It’s not for everyone.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Squid Sashimi is a real thing and it’s quite the experience to eat. Check out this [ This Video](https://youtu.be/mFwAzJmNLUE)if you are brave enough.


End file.
